WO 2010/037 810 A1, which is incorporated by reference discloses housing a measuring element of a sensor in a housing by means of an injection molding method, said measuring element being configured so as to ascertain by way of the measuring element a physical field that is dependent upon a variable that is to be measured, and to output an electrical output signal based upon the physical field that is ascertained.